Finally, you ll be mine
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: After the battle, Byakuran will remember why he is so obsessed with Mukuro and as actually met him


**Author´s notes**

This is the first fic written in English that I did, so don´t be surprised if there are errors in spelling or grammar.

I'm sorry I took so late to upload.

The history is linear to the anime at first, but the alternate worlds are my creation as the end, so that it can´t be considered like spoiler.

I´ll say the clarification of the story until the final. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

**Finally, you´ll be mine**

I wait in my room for your arrival; you're never late... even if you're pretending to be a subordinate. Exactly at the right hour you enter to give me the datura flowers, I just smile, is the better way to hide our true purpose; but to tell the truth I'm tired of this bad performance that delay the inevitable.

I reveal your true name and your purpose; do you think that you can really trick me Leonardo Lippi? Or I must say Mukuro Rokudo? Whatever, just your presence has impressed me, how could not? You are so tempting, in front of me stand a sensual demon of cursed smile, whose thin neck, delicate body and delicious hips ... those don't help me maintain control of the overflowing lust; the truth is that I must refrain myself just to not kiss your precious skin.

You challenged, I accepted with joy, this battle will be easy and the result is clear. In the end I win, you lay defeated in the floor, unconscious and with your body flesh by blood, I come to you only to smell your neck and touch your hair, ah I missed you so much.

You won't remember this, but I always kept in my mind that moment: the day we met.

**---- Flash Back ---**

That time I was in the university, the "same" world when I first encountered Shou-chan, I was only walking in the school garden when I push accidentally someone making fall that person in the fountain.

- Sorry! Are you ok? - smiled unconsciously, feeling fool.

-ah that hurts, are you blind or stupid? – He was rubbing his head

-that was an accident.

-Ah! It's your fault that my clothes are all soaked

-Hey I wasn't the one who reads while walking

-but I can do two things at the same time

-I don't believe you

-Oh no? -He took my arm and threw me to get me soaked like him

-Why did you do that!?

-But why? - He put one finger in my lips and silenced me. - That is my revenge kufufu.

His touch was fell warm and his sarcastic smile looked so attractive; he got up and helped me.

-my favorite book is all ruined. I´ll need to dry it later.

-what book is it?

-La Divina Commedia di Dante Aligheri.

-oh, I see.

-I must go now.-he took my shoulder and kissed my cheek. - Goodbye, I´ll like to see you again kufufu.

-hey wait!, what is your name!?

-My name... - He only winked me. - …is Mukuro. - After that he disappeared of the scene.

That was a little moment but I remembered so well, you had interest me, with your smile, your body and those blue eyes like the sky. Of course, not like you were a vicious, that was the second time we meet it.

By then I knew how my abilities worked, I only needed the most powerful power to achieve my goals, the Tri ni set; sadly I barely had information about it, and the only ones with reliable one about it were the mafia. This quest for clues leaded me to my encounter with the Vongola and their rather interesting Mist guardian.

It was the tenth birthday party, guests were a bit strange but somewhat entertaining, it was also fun seeing the little arcobaleno treated like that the leader of the Mafia; families were all there, it made me curious that a person who hated the mafia was there...

-Are you bored? - I asked for call your attention.

-A little. - You saw me with laziness.

-Yes, especially when all the presents are Mafia member, is strange that someone normal talk with them.- Of course, I was lying.

-so you´re a normal person.- you pushed me to the wall to looked at each other.- oya, your eyes tells me you're a somewhat strange

-oh really? – I reply with some interest.

-kufufu But the strangest… - approached to whisper in my ear .- are the most interesting, don´t you think?

Your voice echoed in my mind and made me tremble with excitement, plus the way you looked at me seductively was ... too perfect, every gesture, every movement, anything of yours just caused me more!

But I couldn't do anything to you if I wished, as your faithful follower approached.

-Mukuro-sama, we have to go, the boss calls us.

-thank you my cute little Chrome, I have to go, arrivederci.

Then the only thing I could think was capture you and make you mine in any of the worlds, but you were very difficult to find. The Tri ni set I took so easily but not with favorable results, perhaps for that very reason I get carried away by simple human feelings to fulfill my other desire, which would had look pathetic at the time!, Thus acting as shameful just for you!, I really was an idiot!

However, even the errors are advantages, even if they cost enormous sacrifices.

In one of the many dimensions that I defeated and humiliated the Vongola family, I achieved to know where I could find you, but still being a guardian you didn't care that position, spending most of your time in the Center Kokuyo. All I had to do was defeat your loyal subordinates and you didn´t leave yet, it sounded so easy to do.

Millefiore had finished with them but you weren´t yet left, the only one who even defended the territory was that credulous child of Chrome, she was all injured but still fighting, how silly. Before giving an end to the battle, she dared to smile proudly and fell down.

When the battle ended her body and the whole place were wrapped in mist, a strange feeling came over me sensing the worst. At last the fog disappeared, all my subordinates called saying that those who had been defeated disappeared, with some trepidation I looked at the body of that girl just to see what I most feared, it was all an illusion, I had killed you.

How could I have fallen into a trap? I really was an idiot as to have fallen into such an illusion! I got mad and complain of that fate, I couldn´t accept this defeat! I wanted all to disappear, I didn´t accept the fact of having been defeated in that game.

That was the perfect world to carry out my plans, use all my resources to do the experiment then perform, bringing another Byakuran of that alternate world, it was difficult, and almost destroyed the world, the results were not very convincing but still served. The one who killed you in another world is now called Ghost.

**--- End of Flash Back---**

I enjoy watching you as you sleep on the couch while your arms are tied to this, I must prevent leaks not now that I have finally caught, I won´t waste a single second now that at last I have you.

I go up to your face and take it in my hands, may I kiss you and taste your delicious lips and mouth, I wonder if you woke up how an entire princess who receives the kiss of her prince; I caress the soft skin of your face as one of my hands tangled in your hair.

I got up to leave the room but heard noises, so soon you had recovered?

-Did you wake up Mukuro-kun? - I come back to you.

-Why didn´t you kill me?

-I have my reasons, but from now, you are mine.-

-Kufufu, I see, unfortunately I don´t agree.

- Why not Mukuro-kun? You have no right to complain, after all ... - I take your chin as I sit on your legs to get your shirt and caress your belly .- from the moment you fell into my trap you belong to me.

-Take off right now ... You disgust me.

-Hahaha, you're all a liar, well it's your fault, if you didn´t provoke me when we met this will never happened.

- What are you talking? –you see me with some surprise.

-Oh, nothing Mukuro-kun, just kidding. - I steal you a kiss but you get angry and then I get up and leave the room. –But don't forget I'll do whatever I want with you.

After living for hundreds of different worlds, finally you´ll be mine.

* * *

**Author´s notes**

Ok, here are the clarifications.

1 .- The first alternate world is the same as Shouichi when he´ll go to Univertity, except that in this world Shouchi didn´t meet Byakuran as well that the Estraneo family never killed Mukuro´s family so our illusionist is a normal person.

2. - The first world, why is Mukuro reading "La Divina Commedia"? Because this Italian book is related to the **hell**, purgatory and heaven.

3. - In the second world, Mukuro accepts his defeat by Tsuna and soon the Vongola family help him to get out of Vindice prison. Therefore, he is free to enjoy a simple birthday. Byakuran hadn't yet the Tri ni set, and the Millefiore family aren´t famous.

4. - The only significant change here is that the Kokuyo gang rescued before Mukuro.

I want to thank my friends Marieth and Ishtar who helped me write and translate this fic.

Ok, I think that would be it, any complaints or questions please comment it.

Good Bye.


End file.
